Open Your Eyes
by dramaqueenchris405
Summary: Inspired by One Tree Hill. Being home for a year now, things are ok. Everything has turned out good, for some. Now one day will change evrything, people will change forever. Hearts will never be the same,pain will come. NEW CHAPTER 2 UP NOW! Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1: Tomorrow

Chapter 1 

It's been a year since Jackson, Taylor, Melissa, Daley, Nathan, and Eric returned back from the island. They were on that island for a month until they were rescued. Over the summer and the end of the school year when they got back, they all managed to catch up with there school work.

Things did change; of course now they are so close as friends, they always hang out. When Jackson got back he went out with Taylor, they've been going out for a year now. Daley and Nathan have been going out also as for Eric and Melissa. Melissa is still upset about it, but she still is friends with them and Eric is upset about it too.

Since being back they have been more popular than ever. Also Daley, Taylor, and Melissa all joined the cheerleading squad and Nathan and Jackson joined the basketball team, Eric doesn't do sports so he just watches them and watches Jackson and Nathan's games.

They were all rescued on March 15 and they crashed on the island on February 15, luckily for them there was no winter in the climate were they island they crashed on was.

"Guy's tomorrow is our one year anniversary." Said Nathan excitedly.

"Of what?" asked Eric.

It was lunchtime and everyone was at their usual table.

"Tomorrow's the day we got rescued from the island." Said Nathan.

"Wow time flew by." Said Jackson.

"Yea I know." Said Nathan.

The bell rings.

"Come on we better get to class." Said Melissa.

"Luckily we all have Biography together." Said Daley.

"Luckily." Said Melissa as they all hurried off to class.

The day flew by and soon the last bell rang and they all left. Melissa was walking to her car when she felt a tap on the shoulder.

"Hey Nathan." Said Mel.

"Hey you ok, you seemed different today." Said Nathan.

"Yea, I've just been thinking about tomorrow, that's all." Said Mel as she gazed down at her shoes.

"Yea tomorrows………. Oh Mel I forgot." Said Nathan as he put his hand on he shoulder.

Tomorrow wouldn't just be the anniversary of them getting back from the island it would also be the day when Jackson told Mel that he wanted to be with Taylor, but for them to be just friends.

"It's ok, I just want it to be over with." Sighed Mel.

There was an awkward silence.

"Don't you have basketball practice?" asked Melissa.

"Yea, but don't you have cheerleading practice?" asked Nathan.

"No tomorrow." Said Mel.

"O ok, well I'll see you tomorrow." Said Nathan.

"K, bye." Said Mel.

"Oh and Mel, sooner or later Jackson will relies that he missed out on something great." Said Nathan.

Melissa smiled.

"C ya later Mel." Said Nathan as he hurried back off into the school.

"Bye." Called Mel as she then hurried off to her car, she got inside and then drove away with thoughts of tomorrow in her head.

* * *

**A/N: Ok hope you enjoyed it! There will be some N&D and the other couples will develop later on, i can't spoil the suprises. Please R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2: Help

Chapter 2 

"Bye." Called Mel as she then hurried off to her car, she got inside and then drove away with thoughts of tomorrow in her head.

------------------

It was March 15, Mel was dreading this day, but it came anyway. The school day started like any other day. Kids were pouring into the school, as the buses came and as they drove their cars. Melissa and Taylor were walking together in the hall.

"You think we did bad on that Algebra test?" Taylor asked nervously.

"We? Taylor I was the one who studied!" protested Melissa.

"Urghh your right I should of studied. I can't fail Algebra!" Taylor shrieked.

Melissa laughed.

The two girls walked past one of the doors. It was closed but through the class Taylor stopped and stared.

"Oh no, Melissa… someone has a gun." Taylor shrieked.

Melissa glanced up through the class. Taylor then grabbed Melissa's hand and they both ducked down. The guy pulled the trigger and glass shattered.

Everyone began dropping everything and running. The guy put down the gun slipped it in his pocket and walked along with the crowds. Taylor pulled Melissa.

"Come on, we gotta get out of here! Follow me!" Taylor shrieked. She let go of Melissa's hand. And ran.

---------

Jackson and Nathan had just gotten off the bus and stopped as they watched all of the screaming kids running out of the building. Taylor was one of them. She spotted Jackson and ran into him.

"Taylor! Taylor? What's happening?" asked Jackson.

"Jackson it's horrible, someone has a gun, he pulled the trigger! And-oh god Melissa was right behind me, Where is she?" Taylor said in full panic.

"Where's Daley? And Eric?" shouted Nathan through all the screams.

"I don't know!" Taylor cried.

Jackson touched Taylor's cheek with his hand then let go and ran towards the building. Nathan followed.

"Jackson! Nathan!" yelled Taylor through sobs.

A teacher near by called "Get back here!"

But they didn't listen. They ran into the building in seconds. Taylor sighed angrily and followed. The teacher cursed at her to get back, but her friends could die. She had to save them.

-------------

"Daley! We have to get out of here!" Eric shouted.

Eric, Daley, Marc, Jamie, Tom, and now Jimmy who had just entered the room. They were in one of the classrooms, the tutoring center.

"No! Whatever is going out there, well were safe in here." Daley protested.

"No, your not." Jimmy croaked as he took the gun out of his sweatshirt pocket.

Everyone froze.

"Get nice and comfortable and don't try to leave!" Jimmy ordered. Eric was pale.

---------

Eric could remember the days when him, Nathan, and Jimmy used to hang out. He then flashed back to a time when it was one of there best times.

"_**Over here!" shouted Nathan to Jimmy. They were playing monkey in the middle with the football. Eric was the monkey. They were all six years old. They were playing in Jimmy's backyard.**_

_**Jimmy tossed the ball. Eric jumped in the air to catch it but Nathan snatched it before him. Eric did fall back and rolled backwards. **_

"_**That was awesome!" Jimmy shouted. He ran over to Nathan and they both ran over to Eric. **_

"_**You ok?" asked Nathan. **_

_**Eric spit out the mud from his mouth. 'You could be a football player, you know." **_

"_**No way, basketball, that's what I want to play." Nathan laughed as he helped his friend up. **_

"_**No sports for me." Jimmy said. **_

"_**Me either." Eric said. **_

"_**And no girls, there yucky!" Jimmy said. **_

_**Nathan and Eric agreed. **_

"_**Ok I'll be the monkey. Your ball Jim." Nathan said. **_

"_**Ok, Eric get ready, get set, and go long!" **_

When they got to Junior high. Nathan and Eric drifted into there own little clicks. But Jimmy, he was solo. Forced to be beaten up and things went down hill from there.

----------

The Eric snapped out of his daydream. _"What happened to him?" Eric asked himself. _

-------------

Jackson ran and tried to find Melissa. That's all he could think about. He saw a student run past him, it was a boy in his Language Arts class. Melissa was in that class too.

"Hey, uhh Adam? Have you seen Melissa?" asked Jackson.

"I saw her in the Library!" he shouted and then ran past Jackson like lightning.

Jackson dashed towards there. It was empty, so far as he could see. Jackson picked up a book and slowly walked. He then heard a whimper. From behind a small shell he slowly walked towards it and jumped in front to see Melissa helpless, crying, and bleeding.

--------

"Nathan!" Taylor called from the hallway.

Nathan snapped his head around and saw Taylor behind him.

"You should of stayed outside, were it was safe!" Nathan said.

"I couldn't just not help." Taylor protested. "Wait where's Jackson?"

"He went a different direction. You can help me." Nathan ordered.

The two walked through the empty hall till they heard a familiar voice.

----

"Please Jimmy, just put the gun down." Daley ordered as calm as possible.

"Fine but if you and the others try to escape…"Jimmy left it at that.

------------

Nathan and Taylor followed her voice to the tutoring center. Nathan knocked on the door. "Daley?" he asked.

"Nathan?" Daley asked.

"Yea can I come in?" he asked.

"No!" Jimmy croaked.

"Please!" Taylor begged.

"Whose the girl?" Jimmy asked.

"Taylor, it's just the tow of us Jim, could you please open the door?" asked Nathan

"Jimmy, please let them in," Eric begged.

"Fine, Daley go get the door." Ordered Jimmy he held the gun up to her. Daley gulped as tears poured down her face. But she opened the door.

As soon as she saw Nathan she hugged him. Taylor looked up and saw Eric and ran over to him.

"Nathan! Daley! Get back over here and take a seat!" Jimmy ordered

Nathan froze but Daley helped him over by Eric and Taylor.

----------------

"Mel, what happened?" Jackson asked as he bent down next to her.

"Taylor and I were walking in the hall and he shot me. I tried to follow Taylor, but he got my leg." Melissa sobbed.

"Ok, ok, we have to get you out of here!" Jackson urged.

"No Jackson! I heard someone say there was more than one person." Melissa protested.

"Ok then I will go get help." Jackson said as he tried to stand up but Melissa got his arm.

"Jackson, please no. Stay with me!" Melissa cried.

Jackson sighed and sat down next to her. "Ok but we need to stop the bleeding, keep pressure on it." Jackson said.

He took his sweatshirt and ripped a large part of it and tied it around her leg. Then he took his arm and rapped it around her shoulders. Melissa leaned her head against his shoulder.

* * *

A/N: Ok I had to edit this chapter! It needed lots of changes. Hoped u like them! Please R&R!!!!! Thankyou. 


	3. Chapter 3: all that drama

Chapter 3 

Nathan froze, but Daley helped him walk over to the round table and sit down.

"Ok give me your cell phones now" ordered Jimmy.

"Why?" asked Marc.

"Because I said so." Said Jimmy as he held the gun up.

They all took out there cell phones and gave them to Jimmy. Jimmy put them all on the desk he and the others then all sat in silence.

----------------

"Jackson, I'm so tired." Said Melissa as she leaned against his shoulder.

"I know but you have to stay awake." Said Jackson gently.

Jackson paused.

"You need to stay awake so talk to me, talk to me about a happy memory." Suggested Jackson.

"Ok this might sound weird but it was when we were stuck on the island. It was after we moved…. the plane up to the fire pit. We were all so happy. After we were finished I remember Lex running up to Nathan hugging him. Everyone was laughing and hugging. I even saw Eric and Daley hugging. I wanted that moment to last forever." Said Melissa who was still crying a bit.

Jackson laughed a bit he then saw Mel about to fall asleep again.

"Ok Mel, keep talking to me. Tell me another happy memory." Said Jackson.

"Alright………………. When we were on the island. That holiday Taylor made up to cheer us up. I remember it started out ok and then we all got into this big argument and then….. Everyone slowly stopped arguing when you began to play your guitar. It was so peaceful." Said Melissa as she laughed a bit.

"You still remember that?" asked Jackson.

"Of course, I could never forget that." Said Mel.

"Taylor did." Mumbled Jackson.

Melissa then slowly picked up her head and looked up at him with confusion.

"We were talking about the holiday a few weeks ago and I asked her about me playing the guitar and she said "Guitar, what guitar?"." Said Jackson firmly as he looked down at his shoes.

"Oh I'm sorry that had to hurt.' Said Mel.

There was silence between them for a few moments.

"So how are things going between you guys?" asked Melissa.

"Ok… I guess." Sighed Jackson.

"You guess?' questioned Melissa.

Jackson didn't answer; he waited until a few seconds past.

"I know you can keep a secret so we'll from going out we've broken up quite a few times. We're together now, but things have been really rocky for a few months now." Said Jackson quietly.

"Oh Jackson, I'm so sorry." Said Melissa as she put a hand on his shoulder.

Jackson just gave a faint, weak smile at her.

-------------------------

There was silence between everyone in the classroom the only noise that was made were everyone's cell phones that kept ringing. Every now and then someone would next but mostly calls.

Jimmy was sitting on the desk, holding the gun looking down at the phones. He finally got so irritated that he lost it. He picked up each phone and opened it and spoke "Open your eyes!" he then smashed them against the classroom wall.

"Finally some peace and quiet." Mumbled Jimmy.

"It may be quiet but there ain't no peace!" yelled Marc.

Jimmy turned towards Marc and walked over to him. Jimmy looked into Marc's eyes as he held the gun up to him, moments later he waked back over to the desk.

"Jimmy why do this, why keep us here?" asked Nathan who was crying as he gripped Daley's hand.

"Why? We'll Nathan don't you remember we were friends in junior high and before that. Erc was my friend to and I also had other, lots of other friends. High school came and you ignored me. You never called …" said Jimmy.

"You never called either." Said Eric.

Jimmy looked up at Eric and walked over to him.

"I could just kill you now." Said Jimmy as he held the gun to his forehead.

"Please no Jimmy, no! You're a good person please don't kill him!" begged Taylor through sobs.

Jimmy turned his head towards Taylor and held the gun up to her forehead.

"We'll Eric, I guess I'll just kill your girlfriend instead." Smirked Jimmy.

"She's not my girlfriend." Mumbled Eric.

"Oh that's right she's going out with Jackson. Poor Eric." Smirked Jimmy he then walked back over to the desk.

Taylor then put her elbows on the table and cried into her hands; Eric raped his arm around her.

-----------------

Melissa leaned against Jackson's shoulder. The two were now silent Melissa was staying awake though.

"Jackson?" asked Melissa.

"Yea?" Jackson asked.

"I… I've lost a lot of blood and I… I've been thinking if I don't ma… make it out of here…." Said Mel as her voce was shaky.

"You will make it out of here." Said Jackson.

Melissa then lifted up her head and looked up at him.

"But if… if I don't will you hold it against me… If I said that I love you?" Asked Melissa as hse looked up into his blue-gray eyes.

"Of course not." Said Jackson right away.

"We'll I do love you." Said Melissa.

Jackson smiled.

"And will you hold it against me right now if I…" Melissa paused as she leaned in and kissed him on the lips.

After Mel let go from there 2 second kiss Jackson looked into her eyes.

"No never." Said Jackson as smiled at her.

-----------------

A helicopter past over them

"Damn the police." Muttered Jimmy.

"That isn't the police that's probably a news crew." Said Jamie.

"Why do all this? Why?" asked Nathan.

"Like I was saying in high school no one talked to me. I was out sick for a week and when I came back, no one seemed to notice that I was back or that I even left. Suddenly I started being noticed, but not in a good way I was bullied all the time. Beat up after school, I hated it. No one even gave me a chance!" yelled Jimmy.

Everyone was crying now.

"I never got a freaking chance, because of the way I looked!" yelled Jimmy.

Jimmy paused.

"I never got a chance, because no one cared" said Jimmy softly.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it!!!!!!!! Please R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks. **


	4. Chapter 4: When will it end

Chapter 4 

"I never got a chance, because no one cared" said Jimmy softly.

There was silence in the classroom; they had been in that classroom for about 2 hours. It was already 9:05. It felt like longer.

Jimmy looked up at Nathan and them.

"You guys have it easy! Getting everything you want, having a girlfriend or a boyfriend. Everyone in school likes you, you get anything you want…" Jimmy could go on forever if he wanted to.

"We do not have it easy! You only think that because we have more friends, but life is not easy for us." Cried Daley.

"Yea.' Said Taylor.

"And life for us on the island was…" Nathan spoke but was interrupted.

"That's no freaking excuse! You can't use that excuse anymore!!!!!" yelled Jimmy.

"Jimmy, life for us there wasn't easy, we all almost died!" explained Eric.

"So what! Yea everyone was worried at school, but I wasn't! When you were missing I prayed that you would all die! But then I prayed again that maybe if you came back you would talk to me again! But none of that came true!" yelled Jimmy as tears came down his cheeks.

"Jimmy it's just high school, I mean we are going to graduate soon, why can't you just move on?" asked Tom.

Jimmy fell silent.

-------------

"Ok Mel, I got to get you out of here, you need a doctor." Said Jackson.

"But Jackson what about Jimmy?" asked Melissa weakly.

"Mel I will be as quiet as ever." Said Jackson.

"But I can't walk!" stated Mel.

"I'll pick you up." Said Jackson.

"But Jackson, what id Jimmy is out there with the gun?" questioned Melissa.

"Mel I'd take a bullet for you." Said Jackson.

Jackson then picked her up bridal style and slowly and quietly began walking.

-----------------------------

Jimmy finally decided to answer.

"Because… the pain keeps getting worse and worse everyday!." Cried Jimmy, tears kept coming down his cheeks.

"And…. The pain can't and won't stop coming, I can't take much more of this!" said Jimmy.

"Jimmy your not going to?" asked Marc.

Jimmy nodded.

"People will remember me after I'm gone." Said Jimmy quietly as he walked towards the door.

The door creaked open Jimmy looked back at Nathan and them, who were all crying.

"Jimmy please don't, please!" begged Taylor.

"It's to late, I just want it to stop hurting!" Said Jimmy.

-----------------

Jackson who was carrying Melissa, they both made it out of the building. There were police and ambulances there and lots of people. Some medics took Melissa and put her on a stretcher, Melissa was out cold by then. Her parents were there so they went with her in the ambulance then they drove away to the hospital. Jackson stayed outside of the school waiting for his other friends.

------------------------

Jimmy then walked out of the classroom and down the hall, he walked were Daley and them could not see him.

Daley was crying, She laid against Nathan's chest. Nathan's head was on Daley's as he cried. Jamie was leaning against the wall with her hands in her face sobbing. Marc and Tom were crying and they too had their hands in there face crying. Taylor and Eric were leaning against each other crying.

All was quiet, but everyone's sobs. Then suddenly a gun shot was heard and a sound of a body echoed through the halls.

Everyone's sobs became louder.

Outside officials heard the shot and ran into the building. They heard the sobs and found Jimmy's body. They took Daley, Nathan and them out of the classroom and lead them outside. Everyone's parents were there waiting for them, they all ran to there parents and hugged them tightly.

After hugging there parents Nathan, Daley, Eric, and Taylor all saw Jackson standing a few feet away the all hurried over to him. Taylor gave him a small hug.

"Is Melissa alright?" asked Nathan.

"Yea she's fine, the ambulance took her to the hospital about 15 minutes ago." Said Jackson.

"Were was she shot?" asked Daley.

"The leg." Answered Jackson.

"So what happened?" asked Jackson.

"He took us hostage including Jamie, Tom, and Marc and then he killed himself." Sobbed Taylor.

"Look guys I just want to go home, so I'll talk to you guys later." Said Eric.

Everyone else nodded They all said goodbye and they all went home.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it, I know it was very sad! Please R&R!!!!!! Thanks**


	5. Chapter 5: Aftermath

Chapter 5 

Everyone else nodded they all said goodbye and they all went home.

-----------------------------

The next day school was cancelled because of the tragedy. Melissa was out of the hospital; she got out late last night. She had crutches and she was going to have to do some therapy on her leg.

At Eric's house Eric was sitting in his room at his desk looking at an photo of him and Jimmy. It was taken when they were in Junior high. Eric's mom knocked on the door.

"Eric, it's time for breakfast." Said his mother as she opened the door and poked her head inside.

"I'm not hungry." Said Eric firmly as he still starred at the photo.

"Eric, you have to eat." Said his mother.

Eric didn't respond.

"The funeral is this Saturday." Said Eric's mother as she walked into the room and put a hand on his shoulder.

There was a moment of silence.

"I'll bring up your breakfast…. And Eric, please go to the funeral." Said his mother as she kissed him on the head and walked out of his room and closed his door.

"_I don't know about going to his funeral but that tragedy brought Taylor and I closer. It feels that way to me. Maybe that tragedy helped Jackson find his way on the right path too." _Thought Eric.

----------------------------

Nathan was over Daley's house that morning. The two were sitting outside on her hammock. Between the two there was silence for a while.

"Nathan… Are you going to go to the…. funeral?" asked Daley.

"I don't know yet." Snapped Nathan.

"oh." Said Daley.

"Day…. Wait I'm sorry…. I'm just not in a great mood today." Explained Nathan.

"No one is in a great mood today, Nathan." Said Daley.

---------------------------

Taylor was in her room, she was eating some cereal and she was watching the news. It was all about the tragedy that happened the day. She had tears coming down her face as she was watching.

Minutes later she turned off the TV.

"I can't watch this." She said to herself.

Taylor sighed and then reached down from under her bed and pulled out a box. She lifted it onto her bed and opened it. It was pictures from the island. Eric brought a camera, he found on day 12.

Taylor starred, as she looked at all the pictures. There was one of all of them, not Lex, but all of the teens. Lex took that picture. Flipping through the pictures she found one of her and Eric. Taylor starred sadly at it.

Then there was a knock at her door.

"Come in." said Taylor.

Her mom entered the room.

"Hey, I just wanted to see how your holding up." Stated her mom as she sat on the edge of her bed.

"Better…. Sort of." Said Taylor.

"It's going to take some time to heal, so what are you up to?' asked her mother.

"Just looking at some old photo's." said Taylor as she handed her mom the photo's.

"Oh, so these are the one's from the island?" questioned her mom.

"Yea." Said Taylor sadly.

"We'll sweetie, sounds to me like you miss the island." Said her mother.

"Not the island, the people." Said Taylor.

Her mother looked at her with confusion.

"I mean of course when we were rescued and came back our personalities changed, in a good way. But I just miss when it was the 7 of us, you know?" asked Taylor.

"I understand." Said Taylor's mother as she picked up toe picture of Taylor and Eric.

"When you got back things changed, but now that you think about it now, do you like the changes?" asked Taylor's mother.

"Back then yea, but now not all of them." Said Taylor.

"If you don't like something, change it." Said Taylor's mother.

Taylor's mother then leaned in and kissed her daughter on the forehead. She then left the room.

-------------------

Melissa was at home, outside on her deck. Her parents wanted her to stay home today, they would of stayed with her but they had to work. Melissa didn't really mind, she anted some peace so she could clear her head.

"_He's with Taylor, Melissa. And you've been over this a thousand times you do not have feelings for Jackson anymore. Oh that is such a lie, I so do. But…" _Thought Melissa, but she was awakened from her thoughts when she heard her gate open.

"Sorry, no one was answering the door and I saw you out here so…." Said Jackson.

"Jackson, it's ok Hi." Said Melissa.

"Hi," said Jackson.

"So how's your leg?" asked Jackson.

"Better." Said Melissa.

"I just dropped by to see how you were doing." Said Jackson.

"I'm doing better." Said Melissa.

Jackson put his hands in his pockets and sighed.

"We'll I'm going to go." Said Jackson.

"Ok but wait." Said Melissa.

Jackson turned back to face her.

"Are you going to go to Jimmy's funeral?" asked Melissa.

"I don't know, I mean I didn't even no him." Sighed Jackson.

"Oh." Said Melissa.

"But I was talking on the phone wit Taylor last night, she told me what Jimmy was saying in the classroom to her and the other's and a part of me feels like a new him." Said Jackson.

"So Mel, are you going?" asked Jackson.

"Maybe." Said Melissa.

"We'll I'm going to go, you going to be at school tomorrow?" asked Jackson.

"Yea but wait Jackson, what I said to you and what I did yesterday in the library are you going to hold it against me?" asked Melissa.

"No why?" asked Jackson.

"Because you have a girlfriend and I thought I was dying…" said Mel.

"Mel, don't worry about it, everything's good." Said Jackson.

"Ok then I'll see you tomorrow." Said Melissa.

"Bye." Called Jackson as he left the yard.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! Please R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks. **


	6. Chapter 6: back at school

Chapter 6 

"Bye." Called Jackson as he left the yard.

---------------------------

It was the first day back after the tragedy things were quieter. Taylor was on her way into the building when she spotted Eric at his locker she walked over to him.

"Hi Eric." Said Taylor.

Eric looked up.

"Hey." Eric said quietly he then went back to getting his books and stuff.

"You ok?" asked Taylor.

"No one's ok, considering what happened." Said Eric.

"I know that, but you just seem different. You sure you're ok?" Explained Taylor.

"Yea! Everything's fine." Said Eric in a annoyed tone.

"Ok but if there's anything you want to talk about…" Taylor trailed off.

Eric sighed.

"Follow me." He said as he shut his locker.

Eric walked off, Taylor followed. They went behind a set of locker's so no one could see them.

"You want to know why I'm acting like this we'll when we're on the island you became this sweet, smart, nice, helpful person. When we got back you went right to your old self, your spoiled bratty self. Everyone else, including me changed and stayed that way even when getting off, except you. Now after another tragedy you're back to island Taylor. I don't know if I could ever trust you now!" yelled Eric in a low voice so no one else could hear him.

Taylor looked at him with watery eyes.

Eric's expression of anger on his voice softened into guilt.

"Taylor…" said Eric softly.

But Taylor ran off down the hall. Eric wanted to go after her, but he didn't no what to say. Then the bell rang. Eric scattered along with everyone else to their classes.

--------------

First period was Language Arts for Melissa and also Jackson. It was the only class they had together without the rest of the Flight 29 Down crew.

Jackson always paid attention in class, but today he was in somewhat of a daydream. He kept thinking about Taylor and Melissa. Questions and decisions were circling in his mind. He was basically zoned out for about half the class.

"Cody! Cody!" called Miss. Nelson as she waved a hand in front of Jackson's face.

"Uhh what, sorry." Said Jackson as he shook his head out of his thoughts.

"Cody, have you been day dreaming all through class?" questioned Miss. Nelson.

"Uh no." said Jackson.

"Then what was I talking about today in class?" asked Miss Nelson.

"Umm I don't know." Said Jackson shyly as he felt Melissa looking at him, they sat next to each other in class. He also felt the rest of the class staring at him.

"See me after class." Said Miss. Nelson firmly.

"Now back to your homework assignment. When you are writing you need to be expressive so I want you to decide. You can write about anything. A person a happy memory anything you want. There is no limit to the amount of words, so be creative. It will be a trst grade, so work hard on it. It's due tomorrow." Says Miss. Nelson.

The bell rings.

"See you all tomorrow." Says Miss. Nelson as she goes back to her desk and sits down.

Melissa is outside of the classroom she knows it's wrong but she listens conversation of Jackson and Miss. Nelson.

"Cody, you are one of my best students, you never daydream. Anything you want to talk about?" asked Miss. Nelson.

"I have something on my mind and I need to deal with it, but I am going to deal with it today, are you going to give me a detention?' asked Jackson.

"No I'll let it slide but if it happens again you will have one. Now go." Said Miss. Nelson.

"Ok bye." Said Jackson as he hurried out.

Melissa heard him coming and quickly, using her crutches walked away.

The morning went by fast and soon it was time for lunch.

The Flight 29 Downer's were all quiet. The lunchroom was quiet there was some chatter but not much. Soon the bell ran everyone threw out there trays and scattered.

"Taylor." Called Jackson as he walked up to her.

"Yea, what's up?" asked Taylor.

"After school, can you come over. We really need to talk." Said Jackson.

"Yea sure." Said Taylor.

"My foster parents are not going to be back till six and Jamie (Jamie is Jackson's younger foster sister. She's 12) is going to be at her friends house." Said Jackson.

"Ok." Said Taylor.

School flew by. Basketball and cheerleading practice were cancelled and scheduled for Friday, which was tomorrow. Taylor drove her car over to Jackson's. she rang the doorbell.

Jackson opened the door.

"Hi." Said Taylor.

"Hey, come on in." said Jackson.

"_Ok Jackson this is it, I mean you really need to confront her and if you want to do this right and still be friends in the end, you need to do it right." _Thought Jackson as he closed the door behind him.

"So, what's this all about?" asked Taylor.

"Our relationship." Said Jackson firmly.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! Please R&R!!!! and if you can, spread the word about this story to other F29D author's and tell them to R&R this story and other's of mine. Thanks. **


	7. Chapter 7: breakup's and makeup's

Chapter 7 

"Our relationship." Said Jackson firmly.

"O, what about it?" asked Taylor.

"Taylor…I…I want to break up." Said Jackson.

"Breakup? Why?" asked Taylor.

"For the past few months things have been rocky." Stated Jackson.

"Yea, but we can always fix things." Said Taylor.

"Yea we fixed some, but not all." Said Jackson.

"What didn't we fix?" asked Taylor.

"We'll we would fight over stupid things and we were talking about the island, you didn't even remember the song I played on that holiday you made up, Chilloween." Said Jackson as he ran his hand through his hair.

"We'll I'm sorry, I mean it's been like a year and I just forgot." said Taylor as she folded her arms.

"Melissa didn't forget." Stated Jackson.

"So this is about Melissa?" questioned Taylor.

"No… We'll sort of. When I was down with her in the library, we were talking and I realized that when we got back from the island she became a better person, but you went back to your old self." Yelled Jackson.

Taylor put her hands on her hips.

"So?" questioned Taylor.

"So? So? Ughh Taylor I hoped that this breakup would turn out ok in the end, and we could still be friends. But I guess it didn't." yelled Jackson.

"We'll how can it, when you have feelings for her! Maybe if Nathan came to look for her and you went to find me things would be different." Yelled Taylor.

Jackson froze for a moment.

"No…. Taylor, if instead I went to look for you, Eric, and them and Nathan went to find Melissa…I would still be in this position right now, arguing with you." Said Jackson.

Jackson sighed.

"It also seemed as though you weren't treating me like a boyfriend you were treating me like your butler sometimes. Maybe you don't, never had feelings for me." Said Jackson.

Taylor looked at Jackson angrily.

"Screw you." Said Taylor as she walked over to the front to opened it and walked out, Taylor slammed the door behind her.

Jackson groaned in frustration he walked over to the couch and kicked it a few times. He then threw himself onto it and sighed with anger.

Minutes later Jackson decided to work on his paper for Miss. Nelson. It really wasn't like Miss. Nelson to not give that much homework, but the other teachers weren't really giving that much either. It was because of the tragedy. Jackson actually didn't have that much homework. For Math and Biology he didn't get any and for his other classes he only had a little bit.

Jackson went to get a piece of paper and a pencil he then went to the kitchen table.

"_What should I write about, It can't be that hard, I want to write about a happy memory."_ Thought Jackson.

Suddenly it clicked and Jackson began to write.

**_I have a happy memory. It might be surprising to people, but it was when I was stuck on the island. I think it was day 11; it was Daley's first full day of being leader. She was good at it, better than me. The day started out with her idea for voting on what to do, it seemed good. That morning Eric found an old WWII box, that's what Lex thinks it is. It was all rusty. Lex figured there could be some old Ammo in it, so he told everyone to back off. Everyone still wanted to open it. At camp we all got into an argument about it and we all went our separate ways. The rest of the morning was just work, I was cutting down trees and getting bamboo. But I really couldn't concentrate I just kept thinking about what could be in that box. I hoped there was a compass, or a map of the island, or maybe some tools. After we all got enough bamboo and such We all gathered around Daley as she dug into the ground with the shovel and said "Ok it's official, we officially broke ground on our temporary home." There was silence for about a second until Taylor spoke up. "Ok now that that's done can we please figure out what's in that box, or at least open it." "No it's mine, no." said Eric. I groaned and said "I'll get it." I said as I walked over to Eric and tried to grab the box from him. Minutes later the box fell onto the ground and opened. Everyone jumped. "Ok Eric, go see what's inside, it's all your." Said Nathan sarcastically. "Actually I would like to share it with everybody." Winced Eric. I sighed and looked at Eric and rolled my eyes I then slowly walked over to the box, I bent down and looked inside. Nathan then spoke "It's empty right?" "Not exactly." I said as I lifted a pocket watch from the box to him. Then I lifted a hat out and handed it to Taylor, and then I handed a letter to Melissa. "Must be a time capsule." Said Daley. "This letter is dated July 22, 1944." Said Melissa. "That's defiantly world war two. Melissa read the letter. It was a solider writing to his parents, but the letter never made it. The solider explained how he was scared and he was deployed with a great bunch of guys. It reminded me so much of the people I was stuck with, like the solider and the other's he as deployed with. On that island we became a family. There was also a picture of the solider and probably a friend, there was also a chain with his dog tag on it. We all stood in silence, I remember Melissa crying, it was really truly sad. I sighed and stood up and starred at my friends. "Look 60 years from now I don't want someone reading an old letter that say's what happened to me." I sighed and picked up an bamboo stick I then turned back to me friends. "That's my vote." I then stuck the bamboo stick in the ground, everyone else followed. I then took his dog tag and put it on the bamboo stick to let hang in the wind. In that moment in time there was no arguing, or protesting. We all agreed. We all agreed to work harder. _**

**_By, _**

**_Cody Jackson. _**

_When Jackson finished his paper he put it in his backpack, he then went up to his_ room.

-----------

Taylor was at home; her parents were at work and weren't going to be back till 6. Taylor had about 2 hours till they got home. She was so confused and hurt about the breakup her and Jackson just had. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Taylor went to answer it, she wiped her tears away and opened the door, it was Eric.

"What do you want?" asked Taylor.

"To say sorry." Said Eric.

"I'm really not in the mood." Said Taylor as she tried to close the door. Eric stopped her.

"Please let me apologize, what I said to you I didn't mean." Said Eric.

Taylor sighed and let him in.

"You have 5 minutes, go." Snapped Taylor as she folded her arms.

"Ok what I said to you wasn't supposed to come out." Explained Eric.

"So why now? Why did all of it come out?" asked Taylor.

"It doesn't matter your with Jackson." Snapped Eric.

"Not anymore." Said Taylor as she looked down at the ground.

"You guys broke up?" asked Eric.

"Yea, like 25-30 minutes ago or something." Said Taylor.

"Oh… sorry, but I was only angry and I have been angry about you and Jackson together." Said Eric.

"You were jealous?" asked Taylor.

"No… I just wanted it to be me and not Jackson. And now I'm mad that maybe… It could have been us dating for one year." Explained Eric.

"You like me more then a friend… Ok umm did you feel this way when we were on the island?" asked Taylor.

"Yea… I really did as the days went on you became a better person…" began Eric.

"Eric it's to soon, you need to leave." Said Taylor quickly.

"Wait, what?" asked Eric.

"I… I… need to work on some homework." Said Taylor as she pushed him out the door.

Taylor quickly closed the door behind her. Eric almost fell onto the ground, as confused as he was he began to leave anyway. Then something stopped him. He looked through Taylor's window and saw her crying. He stood looking at her and instead of leaving he went up to her front door once again and instead of knocking he opened it. Eric slowly walked up to Taylor.

Eric was about to say something but instead he bent down next to her and slowly rubbed her back. Taylor then put her head on his chest. Taylor sobbed for a few minutes.

While still keeping her head on Eric's chest she spoke "I'm just confused and scared. It was a mistake that I dated Jackson for a year. While with him I kept regretting my decision, but I would tell myself that it was right, but it wasn't. " Cried Taylor.

Taylor then slowly lifted up her head and looked at him. Eric gazed into her eyes. Then Eric leaned in and kissed her, Taylor kissed back. They slowly let go. Taylor blushed, Eric chuckled he then took his hand and wiped her tear stained face.

"We'll take it slow." Said Eric softly.

"I'd like that." Said Taylor.

"Should I leave now.?" asked Eric.

"No stay, we can talk." Said Taylor.

"I'd like that." Said Eric.

--------------------

Melissa sat in her room trying to write her paper, she couldn't think of anything. Finally her mind clicked with something and she wrote. It was one of her happy memories.

When Melissa finished she decided to go on the computer. She went on to Aim and only a few friends were on one of them was Jackson. Melissa decided to chat with him.

**Mel17xo: Hi**

**Chief17: Hey Mel, what's up? **

**Mel17xo: nothing really, you **

**Chief17: Nothing just finished that paper Miss. Nelson assigned us **

**Mel17xo: Me too **

**Chief17: nice, so have you decided to go to Jimmy's funeral Saturday? **

**Mel17xo: I've been thinking about it and I'm going to go, I know you are right? **

**Chief17: Yea. Mel also today I broke up with Taylor **

Melissa looked at the computer screen and quickly just signed off and got up and walked out with her crutches onto the deck onto her deck.

**Mel17xo has signed off **

**Chief17: Mel? **

Jackson sighed with confusion and signed off too and went to watch TV. Jackson wanted to call Melissa, but he decided not. He would talk to her at school tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N: K I worked really hard on this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it!!!!!! Please R&R!!!! Thanks. **


	8. Chapter 8: Mel's paper

Chapter 8 

Jackson sighed with confusion and signed off too and went to watch TV. Jackson wanted to call Melissa, but he decided not. He would talk to her at school tomorrow.

--------------------------

School seemed different Friday as Daley entered the school. It seemed everything was at peace. Walking towards her locker she spotted Nathan standing waiting for her.

"Hey." Greeted Daley as she kissed him.

"Hello to you too." Laughed Nathan.

Daley smiled.

"So you going to the funeral tomorrow? I Am." asked Nathan.

"Yea, but I'm worried." Said Daley as she opened her locker.

"Of what?" asked Nathan.

"Of well, we were Jimmy's hostages and I don't know, I just feel worried that we are going to be the only ones there! But years ago we used to be his friends." said Daley as she grabbed a few books out of her locker and closed it.

"We'll I'm going and I'm pretty sure Eric, Taylor, Jackson and Melissa are going, but I don't know, I'm going to ask at lunch." Said Nathan.

Daley nodded.

"Babe, it'll be ok." Said Nathan as he hugged her.

The bell rings.

Nathan and Daley let go of each other and went to class.

--------

Jackson walked into first period class, he spotted Melissa at her desk.

"Hey Mel." Said Jackson as he sat down at his desk.

"Oh hi." Said Mel shyly.

"So would happened last night, on AIM? You just signed off pretty fast." Said Jackson.

"Yea well…" before Melissa could finish her sentence the bell rings and Miss. Nelson walks in the classroom.

"Please pass your homework assignment forward. I will be grading them while you all be working on the assignment that is on the board." Said Miss. Nelson.

Miss. Nelson began to pass out the paper's she graded. She got to almost everyone. Soon the bell rang and everyone got up.

"Melissa can I see you for a moment?" asked Miss. Nelson.

Melissa nodded and walked up to her.

"I really enjoyed your paper." Said Miss. Nelson as she handed Melissa her paper.

"Thanks." Said Melissa.

Miss. Nelson then handed Melissa her paper. Melissa looked down at the paper and saw that she got an A.

"Nice job, now I handed everyone else's paper's back but I never got to Jackson and I am going to be out all next week and so I was wondering if you could bring Jackson his paper?" asked Miss. Nelson as she handed Melissa the paper.

"Yea sure." Said Melissa.

"Ok thanks. You can go now." Said Miss. Nelson.

"Ok bye." Said Melissa as she hurried off.

"_Ok now I actually can't avoid him. Wow he got an A like me. I know it's wrong but I really want to read his paper, it wont hurt_." Melissa thought as she entered her next class.

Then after she went to 3rd period, which was study hall. Melissa sat down at a table and got the paper out of one of her books and read Jackson's paper.

"Wow_" _was all Melissa could say.

In this class Daley and Jackson were with her. Jackson was sitting a cross from her. Melissa new she had to give him the paper and talk to him, you were aloud to talk in study hall but you couldn't talk to loud.

"Hey Jackson." Said Melissa.

"Hey." Said Jackson as he lifted his head from his work.

"Miss Nelson never got to give you your paper so she wanted me to give it to you." Said Melissa as she handed him the paper.

"Thanks." Said Jackson.

Melissa though accidentally gave Jackson her paper too, oops.

"_Sweet I got an A. Ok but why did she give me two paper's…. Oh wait this his hers I guess should give it back, or I could read it. It couldn't hurt." _thought Jackson.

**My happy memory is special and it might be a big shocker to everyone but it's when I was stuck on the island. I know what your thinking wasn't it sad and depressing all the time there but it wasn't. My friends and I had plenty of good memories but one of my favorites, it all started when Taylor was putting all of these notes around camp like "It's coming" or "It's almost time." She then all gathered us by the fire pit and told us that we were going to have a holiday tomorrow night. Everyone including me were just like "what?" "A holiday, Taylor tomorrow isn't a holiday." Chuckled Daley. Taylor spoke "But it is I made one up." "You invented a holiday?" laughed Nathan. "Yea and I'm making the rules first there will be no work, cause it's wrong to work on a holiday." Said Taylor. "Yea, I like it what else?" asked Nathan. "We'll it wouldn't be a holiday without presents." Said Taylor excitedly. Eric cut in "Aww, I'm starting to not even like this holiday." "Each of us has to make a gift for the group, it doesn't have to be big and we are also going to have a big feast and get dressed up and have fun!" said Taylor. I spoke up "I like it." "Does this holiday have a name?" asked Jackson. "Yea it's called Chilloween." Said Taylor. "Chilloween that's lame." Snapped Eric. "I like It." Added Nathan. "Me too." I said. So then we all went are separate ways. At least we all had enough time to make a present. The night finally came. "Happy Chilloween! Now let's all thanks Nathan for the feast, that's his present." Said Taylor. Everyone smiled and said thanks. Then I went next with my present, I drew pictures for everyone by using the charcoal from the fire. Taylor was next she made bracelets for the boys and necklaces for the girls. Lex was next he made a spinet so we could have a shower it was very cool. Next was Eric he made something so we could make the fire faster. "Ok umm who's next, Daley?" asked Taylor. Daley seemed to ramble for a bit and then ran off crying, Daley isn't good around holidays ever since her mom died. "We'll at every holiday someone always runs off crying." Sighed Eric. "Hey Eric lay off." Lex cut in. "No and I won't listen because you told my secret." Said Eric. "I said I was sorry." Protested Lex. "Me too." I cut in. "Not forgiven." Snapped Eric. "Hey guys cut it out." Said Nathan. Soon we all started arguing. We all slowly stopped when we heard a guitar. We all looked up and saw Jackson playing and singing on the guitar. He actually wrote a song, that's so cool. It seemed as though everything was at peace, It made me smile. His voice was so soothing. Even Eric stopped and listened everyone seemed totally surprised even me. I hope in the future Jackson writes more songs, and I know in my heart that he will go far with his music. **

Jackson felt stunned he couldn't believe what Melissa said in her paper, it was one of the nicest things he had ever heard.

"Uhh Mel, I just realized you gave me your paper too." Said Jackson as he handed her the paper.

"Oh thanks." Said Melissa.

"Did you read it?" asked Melissa.

"Yea, is that a problem?" asked Jackson as he bit his lower lip.

"No, did you enjoy it?" asked Melissa.

"Yea, thanks, I really liked what you said about me." Said Jackson.

"It's the truth." Said Melissa, Melissa blushed.

The bell rings.

"Hey Mel wait, can we talk." Asked Jackson.

"Yea at lunch." Said Melissa.

"Umm no, privately?" asked Jackson

"Sure to my locker." Said Melissa.

"Ok well, I told last night on AIM that I broke up with Taylor." Said Jackson.

"Yea I know." Said Melissa.

"We'll I broke up with her because I realized that me and her weren't right together." Said Jackson.

"You two still friends?" asked Melissa.

"She's not talking to me right now, but I still want to be friends." Sighed Jackson.

"Oh good." Said Melissa.

"Yea and another reason why I broke up with her because in the library when we kissed, I fell for you again. Mel, I really want to be with you!" stated Jackson.

Melissa blushed again. " Really?"

"Yea, Mel will you be my girlfriend?" asked Jackson.

"Yea, but not until you clear things with Taylor, I still want you two to be friends." Said Melissa.

"Ok let's head to lunch, I'll talk to her after or something." Said Jackson.

Melissa smiled and then the two headed off to lunch.

* * *

A/N: Ok hoped you enjoyed it! Please R&R!!!!!!! Thanks:) 


	9. Chapter 9: It's time

Chapter 9 

Melissa smiled and then the two headed off to lunch.

----------

Arriving at lunch things were quiet like they have been all week.

A little bit before the bell rang Jackson whispered to Taylor and asked her if they could talk in private. Taylor nodded and the two walked out of the cafeteria into the hall.

"Look Taylor, we broke up and well-" Jackson began.

"It's ok, I'm fine with it." Said Taylor.

"Good, also I just wanted to ask you if we could still be friends and for this next thing, look I want t go out with Mel. But I wouldn't feel comfortable if you were uncomfortable." Stated Jackson.

Taylor smiled "It's fine, and actually if you are comfortable with it, then well I would love to go out with Eric, but still be your friend." Said Taylor.

Jackson chuckled and gave her a small hug. "We cool?' asked Jackson.

Taylor released herself from his embrace "Yea."

"Good." Said Jackson.

Then the two walked back into lunch. Jackson sat back down next to Melissa and smiled at her and then kissed her. Melissa blushed.

Then Taylor kissed Eric on the lips.

With only 5 minutes left of lunch, a conversation grew. Nathan and Daley were the most surprised, so they were the ones mostly talking.

The bell rings.

Walking out of the cafeteria Jackson and Melissa hold hands. Eric raps his arm around Taylor and they head off.

Soon that time came when the last bell rang and that meant time for cheerleading and basketball. After that everyone went home with smiles on their faces, but then they were all reminded of Saturday. Saturday was the funeral, and that was tomorrow.

-----------

The day finally came; the funeral was at 10 in the morning out in the cemetery.

Eric woke up at 8 and then took a shower. Afterwards he got dressed in one of his black suits. Eric slowly did his tie and sighed as he stared hopelessly at the mirror.

"Eric breakfast!" called Eric mom from the kitchen.

"In a minute." Replied Eric.

"Eric, we need to be there by 10, hurry up." Said his mother.

Eric turned towards the clock. It was 9:30.

Eric sighed and walked out o his bedroom and walked down to the kitchen and had a bowl of cereal. When he finished up he spoke:

"Mom, I'm gonna walk there." Said Eric. The cemetery was only 10 minutes away if you drove, it was 20 if you walked.

With out a response from his mom Eric got up and walked out the door.

---------

Melissa was picking up Jackson. Her parents were going in another car. Jackson's foster parents weren't going so it was just him.

Jackson sat down stairs on the couch waiting for Melissa. As he waited his mind seemed somewhere else.

"_What if we are the only ones there? That would be weird, but I have to go." _Thought Jackson.

A horn beeps.

Jackson gets up from the couch and hurries out the door. He sees Mel and get's into the car.

"Hey." Said Jackson.

"Hi." Said Melissa.

They kissed.

"You look beautiful." Said Jackson.

Melissa blushed. "Thank you"

Melissa then started the car and the rode off. Then a minute later Melissa's cell rang.

"Hello?" asked Melissa.

"Hey Mel, It's Daley."

"Hey. What's up?" asked Melissa.

"We'll my parents are using the other car and I have the van. I was thinking if maybe you wanted to ride, we could all carpool. Taylor and Nathan are here so?" asked Daley.

"Yea sure, I'm actually going to pass your house in like a minute or two and Jackson's with me." Said Melissa.

"Ok great. Then all together we will all go get Eric." Said Daley.

"K. see you in a few." Said Melissa. Then she hung up.

"So were all going together?" asked Jackson.

"Yea." Said Melissa.

Jackson nodded and then looked out the window. "Hey isn't that Eric?" asked Jackson.

Melissa looked out the window and pulled closer to the sidewalk.

"Hey Eric." Said Melissa.

Eric looked up from the stone he was kicking.

"Hi.' He said quietly.

"Dude, were all going to go in her van and ride together." Said Jackson. "So you wanna ride with us to her house?" asked Jackson.

"_No I want to be alone, but I'm tired and my feet hurt." _Thought Eric.

"Yea sure." Said Eric as he opened up the back door and sat into the seat. Melissa then began to drive again.

Everything was silent for a couple of minutes.

"It's my fault Jimmy did what he did." Blurted out Eric.

"How Eric?" asked Melissa as she peered at the mirror so she could see Eric without turning around.

"I didn't stay his friend, if I had then maybe-"

"Don't blame yourself for his mistake." Jackson cut in.

Eric then began to cry.

"But Jackson, it's my fault. If I said hi to him school or-or talked to him once in a while then maybe we wouldn't being going to freakin cemetery today!" yelled Eric.

Melissa got near Daley's house she stopped the car, but before pulling into the driveway she turned around towards Eric.

"Eric that was his choice to bring the gun to school not yours. It was his choice to pull the trigger and kill himself. It wasn't your fault, it was his." Said Melissa.

Eric nodded.

Melissa then parked in Daley's driveway.

Eric wiped his tears away and stepped out of the car. Jackson stepped out of the car and then went over to help Melissa get out. He then gave her the crutches.

"Thanks." Said Melissa.

Jackson kissed her on the cheek. Melissa did look beautiful in her black dress.

"Guy's were all in the car already, come on. We can't be late." Yelled Daley out of the window.

"Coming." Said Melissa as she went to sit in the front next to Daley.

Before going into the car Jackson went over to Eric and put a hand on his shoulder.

"You going to be ok?" asked Jackson.

"Yea, I guess." Sighed Eric.

Eric and Jackson then went into the van with evesyone else and drove away.

* * *

A/N: Sorry I had writer block! Hoep you enjoyed, please R&R!!!!!!!!! Thanks. 


	10. Chapter 10: It's gonna be okay

Chapter 10

Eric and Jackson then went into the van and drove away.

------------------------

Arriving at the cemetery, Daley Parked her car on the dirt, rocky side of the rode. Everyone got out and started walking up the green grass hill.

Jackson held Melissa's hand as he helped her up the hill. Jackson felt anxious, he just hoped others were there and not just Jimmy's mom.

Finally getting to the top of the hill Jackson's jaw dropped open. To his surprise and to his friends there were lots of people there, actually besides there parents all of the people that new Jimmy, had classes with him, who were mean to him were there.

Jackson and his friends assembled standing together by the closed casket. As the priest began to speak Jackson noticed that today there were no cliques it was all like one big group.

The wind blew and the leaves rustled. The sun wasn't even out. The ceremony felt like time had stopped.

Melissa leaned against Jackson and cried Jackson had his arm around her. Daley and Nathan were holding hands and crying, Taylor was crying too and so was Eric.

"_I guess today is the only say our world is at peace." _Thought Jackson. "_Things probably won't last though, by Monday things will go back to normal for school. Look around, Jackson just enjoy this time even it's a sad time." _

"_Look at everyone here. The cliques are all scattered. It's like right here right now they don't exist. Peace has come, but it won't last I mean it's high school." Thought Melissa. _

"_Jimmy's dead, but maybe things will change. It affected everyone in a way somehow." Thought Daley. _

"_All because of jimmy me and Jackson got together. And Taylor and Eric got together. I guess the tragedy was just meant to be." _Thought Melissa.

" _I should of spent more time with him, but I became a jerk and ignored him. But it was his choice. It was his choice." _Thought Eric.

"_He looks so sad. I just wish I could make him feel fine again. After this funeral is over I'll think I'll just hug him." _Thought Taylor.

"_Me and Jimmy were friends at one point. I do wish he was still around, but I guess it was just meant to be." _Thought Nathan.

Soon the funeral was over. Some had roses and put them in the on the casket and left. The priest left and Jimmy's mother soon after but Jackson, Daley, Taylor, Nathan, Eric, and Melissa stayed staring at the grave.

"We'll that's it." Said Nathan.

"Guy's let's get going, cemetery's give me the creeps." Said Daley.

"Yea me too, and we do have to get to the wake." added Melissa.

Eric turned towards his friends and nodded. Taylor then leaned in and hugged him. "You gonna be okay?" she asked.

"Yea." Said Eric.

"Everyone ready?" asked Nathan.

They all nodded and then began walking towards the van.

"You no." began Melissa. "It's so weird how for Jimmy that so many people came. I guess it shows they all felt bad and really cared."

"Yea well Mel, today showed something. It showed that everyone is different and we all come from different places but when things like this happen everyone comes together. Enemies and friends became 1." Said Jackson.

Everyone nodded. Melissa then kissed Jackson on the cheek. "That was very deep."

Jackson blushed. "Like I've said you never know what guys like me are going to do."

Everyone laughed.

* * *

A/N: Ok so that was the last chapter. Hope you enjoyed this story!!!!! Please R&R!!!!!! Thx 


End file.
